


With the door closed

by TooVirgin2BGay (Andchan)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andchan/pseuds/TooVirgin2BGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily went to Paige's house in that episode... and she fell asleep. And it was cute, but I was expecting more so... I made more =D just a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the door closed

Emily woke up; she slept on her girlfriend’s lap with gentle strokes on her hair. She lifted her body to see Paige, now asleep, in an uncomfortable position. Noticing her clothes, Emily decided to get up and change into more comfortable ones. The movement made the bed creak. 

”I can’t feel my legs…” Paige yawned, opening her eyes.

”Sorry” Emily smiled.

”It’s okay… glad to see you slept….” Paige had the kindest look.

”I should take off this clothes…” She got up. 

”Oh yeah you should!” Paige’s eyes wide open.

”Hm… you think we could…?” 

”Well, I can close the door now… and we can be really quiet…” 

Emily bit her lip suggestively. Paige got up, shut the door and rushed into her girlfriend’s arms. Kissing her lips, removing her shirt… Emily did the same, stripping Paige’s upper half, pulling her closer and kissing her neck, inhaling her scent. Letting her problems fade away.

Paige closed her eyes enjoying Emily’s body heat on her chest for a moment. She was afraid Emily wouldn’t be able to rest but things were doing well after all. She slid a hand between them to undo their jeans and sneaked both hands inside Emily’s pants, grabbing her butt. Feeling the grip of Paige’s kinda cold hands, Emily bit her shoulder.

”Hm… I think we should go to bed” Emily agreed, kicking off her jeans; the other girl did the same.

Paige pushed her over the bed, kneel down and removed Emily’s undewear. The girl was shy at first, but Paige knew how to make her relax. She always did. The touch of Paige’s warm lips moving up her thigh cleared her mind of any preoccupation. There was only her, and Paige, and pleasure.

Paige licked her slowly, provoking shivers, and moans; reading every movement of her body. Emily wrapped her legs around her, a good sign, moving her hips in rythm. Paige held Emily’s hands and sucked her harder, faster.

Emily’s body got tense and she bit her lip to keep it quiet. She relaxed again, releasing Paige from her grip. The other girl kissed her way up to join her on the bed. She held Emily close to her chest till she recompose.

”You are amazing” Emily kissed her jaw.

”I know, right?”

Emily giggles “Now let’s take this off” she grabbed the side of Paige’s last piece of cloth “so I can give you—” they heard a noise outside, probably Paige’s parents.

”We shouldn’t push our luck…” Paige pulled the sheets over them “you can do me another day…”

”I won’t forget” Emily kissed her lips “I love you” she made herself comfortable to sleep.

”I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for you time, I hope you enjoyed! Any input is welcomed (grammar, vocabulary...) I'm trying to improve my english here ^^


End file.
